


A Second Chance, More Like Twenty

by Starling_Strider



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, I just couldn't get this out of my head to be honest, Khuzdul, M/M, Soulmates, bagginshield, does it count as, i guess, if i rely on other people to tell me what it is, poem, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Strider/pseuds/Starling_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say Soulmates get a second chance, If tragedy befalls them and one leaves before the other. Well, mesmel, I must admit, I will take the blame, We’ve had more than one second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance, More Like Twenty

****

They say Soulmates get a second chance,

If tragedy befalls them and one leaves before the other.

Well, mesmel, I must admit,

I will take the blame,

We’ve had more than one second chance.

 

I can’t remember the first time we came back.

I just know that I went far away,

Because I wasn’t sure I deserved a second chance.

 

This happened once or twice more.

Sometimes I swear you saw me before I disappeared.

Those memories still haunt me.

 

Perhaps Mahal was punishing me for running,

Because the next time we came back I couldn’t reach you.

A philosopher in Athens, it suited you.

I was a warrior in Sparta,

Every night I could hear you say that it suited me too.

A war kept us apart then.

I think we both died fighting,

I swear I heard your cry before I fell.

 

I missed you in the Middle Ages.

Our positions were reversed then.

You were the king and I was the peasant.

You looked right in a crown and it made me think

Of the treasure I was driven mad by,

Of the treasure I would have given all to you.

If only I’d been sane.

 

I don’t know where you were for a few lifetimes.

I looked, oh did I look, but I couldn’t find you.

They told me to stop worrying,

That you would find me,

But I couldn’t stop.

I realized then,

I should have gone to you the first time we came back.

 

The next I heard from you, it was the 1920’s.

You were a poet then.

I was a singer.

I wrote you a song and you wrote me a poem.

We never met.

You were killed before we got the chance.

Apparently there’s an Azog in every life.

 

Another war came,

This time I know we both fought in it,

Because I saw you.

Before your bullet tore apart my heart.

 

But now there is no war to tear us apart.

There is no great distance between us.

I saw your name on my sister’s novel.

You heard my name on TV.

 

They say Soulmates get a second chance.

This is our twentieth, I think.

But I promise you, my love,

This is our last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure mizimelûh is Khuzdul for jewel of all jewels. Not 100% though. If it's incorrect, someone message me and I'll fix it.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you StrivingArtist for correcting me. I found like three different translations and I just went with the one I saw the most. So glad you liked it!


End file.
